Septième Ciel
by Alounet
Summary: Réunis au palais de Dendé, certains dont C-18 et Krilin se demandent si Marron ne serait pas amoureuse de Trunks ou bien de Goten. Mais personne ne se doute que Marron, elle, est l'une des gardiennes du secret des deux amoureux. Yaoi Trunks/Goten


**Titre** : Septième ciel

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Amitié / Famille

**Couple** : Goten / Trunks

**Avertissements** : Il s'agit de slash entre deux adolescents...

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Toriyama_

**Notes**_ : Nouveau défi qui m'est lancé cette fois ci par Sokadens (vous aussi n'hésitez pas à me défier en vous rendant sur ma page profile !). Elle voulait un Trunks/Goten se déroulant dans leur adolescence et que Maron, la fille de Krilin et C18 devait être leur confidente. (Krilin et C18 devant apparaître eux aussi dans l'histoire). Les mots, phrases, objets et vêtements qui me servent de contrainte seront en italique et en gras. Autre contrainte, que je fasse un petit lemon tout mignon avec eux... Je vais essayer que ça soit mignon xD Ah et je dois situer l'action dans le palais de Dendé !_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Une cape**_ sur les épaules, Goten courait à travers les nombreux couloirs du _**palais de Dendé**_. Il vérifiait de temps à autres que ni Trunks, ni Maron, ne le suivait.

Depuis plus d'une heure, les trois adolescents s'amusaient à se cacher et se poursuivre à travers le château. Au début, la blonde avait protesté, les garçons utilisant leurs capacités de Super Saiyen pour gagner, ce qui la mettait en net désavantage.

Goten manqua de percuter Dendé qui sortait de sa salle de méditation :

-Excuse moi Dendé, je ne fais que passer !

Le dieu tout puissant de la Terre voulut rétorquer que son palais n'était pas une salle de jeu mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Goten disparaissait déjà au détour d'un couloir. Le Namek regagna la grande salle voisine ou se trouvaient les familles des trois adolescents.

-Quelqu'un a vu Marron ? demanda C18 à l'assemblée.

-Je crois qu'elle s'amuse à courir partout dans le palais avec Trunks et Goten, répondit Dendé qui prenait place sur une _**chaise**_ à côté de Picolo.

-J'espère pour ces deux garnements qu'ils ne vont pas la détourner, rétorqua C18 un peu inquiète.

-La détourner ? Tu pense à quoi ? renchérit Krilin son époux.

-Je crois que ta femme a peur que Trunks et Goten ne s'intéressent de trop près à elle si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Gagné !

Bulma venait de poser sa dernière carte sur la table et remporta la partie qu'elle disputait avec Krilin, Tortue Géniale, Oolong et Yamcha.

-Tu crois qu'ils pourraient s'y intéresser de cette manière ? s'inquiéta Krilin.

-Ce sont des adolescents dont les hormones les titilles, il n'y aurait rien d'anormal à ça !

-Si j'étais à votre place, je ne m'inquiéterais pas, rassura Gohan qui jouait aux petits chevaux avec Videl, Chichi et Lunch.

Videl lui fit un clin d'oeil complice, les deux jeunes gens ayant des informations que le reste de leurs amis n'avaient pas.

-Tu pourrais être plus clair ? demanda C18.

-Tiens, il n'y a plus de _**chocolat**_ sur la table, remarqua Gohan.

-Il y en a encore dans le _**frigo**_, répondit Dendé.

Agacée que Gohan change de sujet, C18 proposa d'aller en chercher. Elle essayerai par la même occasion de retrouver sa fille afin d'avoir une discussion plus que sérieuse sur les relations hommes/femmes. Elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle devrait parler avec elle de ce sujet là. Mais elle aurait préféré tard.

De leur côté, les adolescents se trouvaient dans une des salles de "sport" de l'étage, confectionné ainsi à la demande de Goku et Végéta qui appréciaient s'entraîner ici, loin de tout. Ils étaient tous les trois allongés sur un tatamis.

Marron jouait avec un _**ballon**_ qu'elle lançait en l'air et qu'elle rattrapait tandis que Goten, sa cape toujours sur les épaules, avait la tête posée sur le torse de Trunks. Ce dernier caressait tendrement ses cheveux.

L'adolescente de 15 ans demanda à ses deux amis :

-Vous pourriez vous faire un bisou devant moi ?

Trunks et Goten écarquillèrent les yeux devant la demande étrange de leur amie.

-Pourquoi tu veux qu'on fasse ça devant toi ?

-Bah pour être sure. C'est vrai, vous me dites que vous sortez ensemble. Mais je n'en ai pas vraiment la preuve. Si ça se trouve vous me mentez parce que vous avez peur que je sois amoureuse de l'un d'entre vous.

Marron lâcha son ballon et se redressa, remettant à plat sa _**robe**_ qui était maintenant toute froissée. Elle regarda de ses beaux yeux bleu ses deux amis, attendant qu'ils se plient à son nouveau caprice.

-On ne va pas s'embrasser devant toi, répondit Goten le rouge aux joues. C'est très embarrassant !

Marron se mit à rire devant la gêne du jeune brun.

-Tu sais très bien que mon Goten est très timide, répondit Trunks en serrant un peu plus l'autre adolescent contre lui.

-Mais ce n'est que moi ! C'est pas comme si j'allais le dire à quelqu'un. Et puis je suis déjà au courant. J'ai juste envie de voir un bisou entre deux garçons.

-Tu es vraiment perverse ! siffla Trunks en se redressant à son tour, obligeant Goten à faire de même.

-Absolument pas ! se défendit sans cligner des yeux la blonde. Si tu ne l'embrasse pas, j'irais tout répéter aux autres !

-C'est bon, c'est bon, t'as gagné, râla Trunks qui, au fond de lui, était ravi d'avoir une occasion d'embrasser son petit-ami.

Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, c'est à dire quelques mois plus tôt, ils faisaient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour garder cette relation secrète aux yeux des autres. Ils s'étaient confié à Gohan et Videl, afin que ces derniers puisse les couvrir de temps en temps, mais aussi à Maron, qui était après tout leur meilleure amie, mais ils avaient très peur de la réaction de leurs parents.

Leur relation était une évidence. C'est naturellement que Trunks vola un premier baiser au plus jeune et qu'ils s'installèrent dans cette "nouvelle relation". La seule étape qu'ils n'avaient pas encore franchie fut celle du "sexe", même s'ils en parlaient régulièrement. Trunks se sentant prêt au contraire de Goten.

-Vous êtes de vrais _**éléphants**_ ! brailla Marron. Dépêchez vous !

Goten était gêné d'avoir affaire à un "public" pour embrasser son petit copain, mais il obtempéra. Trunks fit le premier pas, se rapprochant du brun délicatement. Il posa sa main derrière le visage du jeune homme et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

Le seul problème étant qu'en général, Trunks avait du mal à mettre fin à leurs baisers. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant de nombreuses secondes, l'un forçant le passage de l'autre pour jouer avec sa langue. Goten avait sa main droite posée sur celle de Trunks tandis que celui-ci gardait son autre main derrière la tête de Goten pour diriger ce baiser à sa guise.

-Maman ?

Trunks et Goten s'écartèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent Marron appeler sa mère. Gêné, ils virent alors que la mère de leur amie se trouvait à la porte de la salle, les yeux grands écarquillés. Aucun des trois adolescents n'avait vu C18 venir et Marron, bien trop absorbé par ce baiser, n'avait fait attention à sa mère que par hasard.

-Attends C-18 ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !

Trunks s'était levé précipitamment pour se rapprocher du cyborg, bientôt suivi par les deux autres. C18, elle, affichait une mine satisfaite sur le visage.

-Je ne suis pas stupide, je comprends mieux pourquoi Gohan nous disait de ne pas nous inquiéter. Moi qui pensait que l'un de vous deux ferait... ça avec ma fille.

-Tu pensais vraiment que je sortais avec l'un d'eux ? s'indigna sa fille. Maman !

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'y a jamais pensé, rétorqua la mère.

-Quand bien même ! Ce sont mes histoires, ça ne te regarde pas !

Trunks interrompit la dispute de la mère et la fille :

-Euh C18... Est-ce que tu pourrais...

-Garder ça pour moi ? termina la cyborg en croisant les bras.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent plein d'espoir.

-Vous savez, quand Krilin a décidé de m'épouser, ça n'a pas vraiment fait l'unanimité chez ses amis. Mais tout le monde s'y est fait. Je ne vois pas pourquoi votre relation poserait problèmes.

-Maman ! s'indigna à nouveau Marron. Ce sont deux garçons, et le père de Trunks, c'est Végéta, et la mère de Goten, c'est Chichi !

Certes, c'était un argument de poids. Le père du premier étant fier, macho au possible et surtout, certainement homophobe quand à la mère du second, plus conventionnelle qu'elle, on ne pouvait pas trouver.

-Et la mère de Trunks c'est Bulma et le père de Goten c'est Goku. Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils arriverons à raisonner Végéta et Chichi en cas de problèmes ? Mais surtout, ce sont vos parents, ils ne vont pas arrêter de vous aimer parce que vous fricotez ensemble !

Les garçons avaient déjà entendu ce discours, de la part de Gohan et Videl. Ils n'ajoutèrent rien de plus tandis que C18 ajouta :

-Marron, suis-moi, je pense qu'il est grand temps d'avoir notre conversation sur les garçons.

-Mais maman, pas ici !

-Ne discute pas !

A contre coeur, la jeune blonde traîna des pieds puis quitta la salle de sport pour suivre sa mère. Les deux adolescents restèrent seuls. Automatiquement, Goten s'approcha de l'autre garçon pour le prendre dans ses bras :

-Je ne suis pas ta _**peluche**_.

Trunks souriait, il adorait les câlins de son petit-ami, mais dans cette étreinte, il sentait la peur du plus jeune quand à l'opinion des autres sur leur couple.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ?

-Oui. Tous les jours depuis six mois.

-T'aime pas l'entendre ?

-Si. J'adore ça, répondit Trunks en embrassant le brun sur le front.

Il s'écarta de lui, gardant ses mains dans les siennes, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-C18 a peut être raison. Et si on leur disait ?

Goten ne répondit pas, trop anxieux à l'idée de voir sa mère réagir face à une telle annonce.

-D'accord... Mais avant... On...

Goten baissa les yeux, gêné, ne sachant pas terminer sa phrase. Trunks le regarda perplexe avant de comprendre et d'écarquiller les yeux :

-Tu veux qu'on...

-Oui, avoua Goten. Au moins si jamais après ils nous empêchent de se voir... On... On l'aura fait...

Trunks approcha à nouveau Goten de lui pour le serrer aussi fort que possible dans ses bras.

-Ils peuvent pas nous empêcher de se voir, c'est moi qui t'apprends à conduire une _**voiture**_.

Goten se mit à rire, bientôt accompagné par l'autre Saiyen. Ce dernier calma ses rires et embrassa à nouveau Goten. Il l'entraîna ensuite par le bras à travers le palais afin de trouver l'endroit le plus calme. Ils se dirigèrent dans une chambre d'amis très éloignée et s'y enfermèrent à clef.

-J'ai un peu de mal à réaliser que notre première fois va se faire dans le palais de Dieu.

Trunks regarda la chambre autour de lui mais Goten l'embrassa aussitôt, le faisant tomber sur le lit. Trunks ajouta :

-C'est le moment pour moi de t'emmener au septième ciel alors ?

L'autre garçon acquiesça et les deux adolescents enchaînèrent caresses, baisers et déshabillage. Nus, l'un contre l'autre, ils s'offrirent leur première étreinte charnelle, se faisant découvrir de nouvelles choses et renforçant ainsi leur relation.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient allongés, l'un contre l'autre, toujours nu. Goten contre le torse de Trunks, ce dernier lui caressant à nouveau les cheveux.

-J'étais pas trop nul ? demanda Goten.

-Tu plaisante, c'était extra ! Et moi ?

-J'ai pas de point de comparaison mais, j'ai adoré ça. J'ai même envie de le refaire...

Trunks sourit, embrassant son petit-ami, puis le forçant à se relever.

-On va devoir rejoindre les autres... Leur dire...

Goten acquiesça, embrassant à nouveau Trunks. Les deux adolescents se levèrent, cherchant à récupérer leurs vêtements.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leurs amis et familles, ces derniers étaient en pleine euphorie. Goku, Krilin et Yamcha s'occupaient du barbecue, Bulma et Chichi mélangeaient les crudités, tandis que Videl montrait sur son _**ordinateur portable**_ les photos de ces dernières vacances avec Gohan.

C18, armée d'un tournevis, s'affairait à réparer un appareil de Dendé, tandis que Marron boudait sur sa chaise. Lorsque les deux adolescents arrivèrent, Chichi demanda :

-Tiens, on se demandait ou vous étiez passé tous les deux.

-Vous vous êtes lavés les mains j'espère avant de passer à table ?

-Maman, j'ai 17 ans !

-Tu as peut être 17 ans, tu es toujours aussi sale à chaque fois qu'on doit passer à table.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent un court instant. La main de Trunks chercha celle de Goten et une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, c'est main dans la main qu'ils firent face à leurs familles et amis :

-On sort ensemble, avoua Trunks.

Les rires s'arrêtèrent un court instant. Marron regardait avec fierté ses deux amis, tout comme C18, Gohan et Videl. Les plus "étonnés" étaient sans aucun doute les pères et mères des deux garçons. C'est Goku qui rompit le silence :

-On le savait déjà non ?

Chichi regarda abasourdie son mari, tout comme Végéta. C'est Bulma qui intervint :

-Non. On commençait à avoir des doutes. Tu peux me passer le saladier Chichi ?

Goku retourna à son barbecue tandis que Bulma attendait que Chichi ne réagisse. Cette dernière, le choc passé, tandis le saladier à Bulma en demandant à son fils :

-Toi aussi tu es prié de te laver les mains.

Trunks essaya de capter le regard de Végéta, mais ce dernier reporta son attention sur sa jeune fille, Bra. Goten lâcha la main de son petit-ami et alla embrasser sa mère. Cette dernière, bien que surprise, répondit à l'étreinte de son fils.

-Goten, je dois encore terminer la salade de tomates !

Trunks lui, s'approcha de son père et de sa soeur.

-Papa... murmura t-il. Tu...

-Tu es mon fils Trunks. La discussion s'arrête là.

Pour Végéta, c'était un aveu d'acceptation. Trunks échangea un sourire avec lui et le laissa à ses occupations, rejoignant Goten qui ne lâchait toujours pas sa mère.

Krilin abandonna le barbecue pour rejoindre sa femme :

-Tu crois que Marron va nous faire une annonce comme ça un jour ?

-Non, répondit-elle. Marron aime les garçons.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi persuadée ?

-J'ai eu une discussion avec elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle joue les boudeuses depuis tout à l'heure.

La préparation du repas s'intensifiait, tandis que Trunks entraîna Goten un peu à l'écart.

-C'est pas le septième ciel tout ça ?

-Que nos parents réagissent bien ou... ce qu'on a fait tout à l'heure ?

-Les deux, répondit Trunks en embrassant rapidement Goten.


End file.
